


Lost My Reputation

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Sky Factory AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan has lost his touch on his evil antics.What happens when an opportunity knocks on his door?





	Lost My Reputation

Ryan could see it. He could see it on their faces. 

They feared Jeremy Dooley.

The blood magic, the muttering, the chanting, the souls, it all added up to Jeremy looking more and more demonic by the second. Even Gavin was questioning all the blood he was giving to the altar. 

"Gavin, I need your blood... Give me your blood..." Jeremy would whisper with a crazy grin on his face.

And Gavin would do it, scared as hell, but he would do it.

Ryan looked at this from his throne in the sky, that hasn't been noticed since the first time he built it. He sighed and pouted at all the progress Jeremy was making in his endeavors. 

"Hey, Rye-Bread. What's up?" Michael flew up with his newly charged jet-pack to talk to Ryan. "You look like someone just fucked with all your technology shit."

Ryan just sighed. "I dunno. This is gonna sound really dumb."

"Nah! Whatever Gavin says is really dumb." Michael sits on one of the arms of the throne, grateful that Ryan didn't shove him off. "I won't laugh, I promise."

"Well..." Ryan runs his fingers through his hair. "Remember when we were talking before about how Jeremy is learning from me and might be more evil than me? Uh, I think it's actually happening now. Jeremy is becoming more evil than me and it's pissing me off! I've had that title for years and-"

Michael floats off the throne arm and cackles loudly. "Are you fucking serious?! That's what you're whining about, Ryan? Come on, dude! You're the fucking Mad King! Hell, you're the Dark God now! Jeremy doesn't have a title like that!" 

"I know but-"

"Just because you haven't done anything evil, doesn't mean you've lost your touch or anything like that." Michael shrugged.

"I haven't had time to be sorta malicious; I've been working on stuff for all of us. The fact that Jeremy found his job and he can be a smug asshole about it makes me mad." Ryan sighed.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Look, Ryan. We all know how evil you are. As far as I know, Jeremy can't catch up to years of your work. Speaking of Lil J, I think he's waving to you from his blood altar."

"Ryan! Hey Ryan! Let's open some chance cubes!" Jeremy yelled, waving at Ryan while petting Booker near the altar. He seemed to be happy today, which meant whatever the blood altar did was working well.

Ryan jumped off his throne and landed next to Jeremy, using his jetpack to help him land safely. Even Ryan had to admit the blood altar intimidated him a bit. "You wanna go to the Nether for chance cubes?"

"Sure, pal. It'll be fun!" Jeremy smiled.

Then, Ryan had an idea. If he was ever gonna try to top Jeremy, it would be today. "Say, Jeremy? Why don't we open one here? I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Ryan, no! You're gonna blow everything up, you animal!" Gavin exclaimed, bandaging his latest scab from giving blood.

"Why not? It'll be fun! What's the chance of everything going to shit?" 

"Well-"

"NOPE! NOPE! We're not doing this! No more Math arguments between you two! FUCK THAT! Just open the chance cube in the Nether and don't fucking blow up the chicken farm!" Michael exclaimed.

"Blowing up WHAT NOW?!" Geoff asked, covering the chicken's ears as if it just heard a swear word. Geoff ventured out of the farm to learn about what everyone else was doing in the world. Now he wishes he hadn't. "You fuckers better leave my chickens alone! They're just existing, not hurting anybody. They're my little angels, so stay the hell away from them!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna bother your chickens." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small cube that looked like gambling dice. "Here it is. The chance cube that might end the world."

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Jack asked, deadpan but worried.

"He wants to open a chance cube here instead of in the nether!" Jeremy replied. "I think he's lost it and wants to blow up the world."

"Nahhh. It's fine!" Ryan assured everyone.

Michael threw his hands up. "We're fucked. We're all gonna die just because Ryan wants to prove a point."

"Michael, shut up!" Ryan hissed.

"Prove what point?" Jack asked.

"He's having a hissy fit that Jeremy is more evil than him! I bet this is his way of trying to get his rep back." Michael shook his head.

Ryan growled in annoyance and threw the chance cube on the ground in annoyance and frustration. That actually broke the cube and a big puff of smoke surrounded the crew. They coughed and tried to wave away the smoke. Geoff ran away with his chicken and everyone else flew upwards with their jet packs. 

"What the fuck is going on?! Ryan, what did you do?!" Jeremy yelled. 

"Taking a chance, and I'm fine with whatever happens." Ryan coughed.

"Oh, bloody hell! This is the end for us!" Gavin wailed.

"Ryan! You fucking idiot! What if you blew up-?"

[MOOOO!!]

Michael paused as he heard a peculiar sound from below him. "The hell?"

He looked down to see a small, red cow looking around his new home. His black eyes blinked in curiosity as he started walking around.

Everyone landed to look at what the chance cube has given them.

"We..didn't blow up? Ha. We're alive! We're alive! Oh, thank God!" Geoff cheered, hugging all of his chickens in relief.

"A cow? Really? Of course, when you give a chance cube to Ryan, it's gonna be an animal." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Look at the little cutie! Aww!" Gavin cooed, petting the small animal.

Ryan saw a name tag around its neck and read what name the mooshroom was given. "Pickles? What an odd name."

"Better than Edgar." Jack muttered.

"Welcome to our lovely world, Pickles! Just stay away from the blood altar and you'll be fine." Gavin shuddered, looking at his place of 'work.'

Pickles moo'ed and wandered over to the chicken farm. Geoff gasped at first when he saw the mooshroom walking about, but relaxed when even the chickens started warming up to the strange creature.

"All right, chickies. You can play with the nice mooshroom, but you gotta go back in your pens later. Don't want you partying all night and forgetting that you have work in the morning." Geoff joked.

"You know, I think Pickles will feel right at home here. This chance cube actually gave us something nice." Jack smiled and gave Ryan a pat on the back. "Good job, buddy."

"It was chance. I had nothing to do with it, but thanks..?" Ryan shrugged.

Hours passed, and everyone went back to their daily duties in their own little world. Gavin worked on his solar, Michael tended to his munchdew and gave it plenty of food, Geoff was his simple farmer self, Jack had his dragon, Jeremy was doing his blood thing.

And Ryan?

Well, he was sitting on his throne again, but this time, he was with Pickles.

"You know? You're kinda cute." he smiled, petting the mooshroom on his lap. "I'm glad you're here." 

Then he gave an evil smirk.

"Now I can fill the void I lost many years ago."

Ryan took Pickles and flew him down to a secret floor no one else knew about in the world. He had his own place of science and Pickles was soon going to join it.

"It's been so long. Let's see if I remember how to make this."

Ryan dug a hole that was not too deep, but deep enough. He gave Pickles a hug and placed him in the hole, then placed glass on the top for viewing.

Pickles mooed in confusion.

Ryan crouched down and looked at his new pet. "Shhh. It's okay. This is why you were given to me."

[Moo!]

"Everything will be fine. Enjoy your new home....Edgar."


End file.
